Mi Peli
Mi Peli '('My Superhero Movie 'en E.U.A) es una canción escuchada en la primera película de los jóvenes titanes (Los Jóvenes Titanes en Acción: La película (Teen Titans Go! To the Movies en E.U.A) Se escucha cuando Robin trata de convencer a Jade Wilson para que ella haga una película sobre el. Letra en Inglés 'Robin: It would be so awesome It would be so cool It would be the most incredible superhero movie the world has ever seen The screen would light up, with real explosions And special effects Like tons and tons of special effects My super sweet cape would be special effects! And it would blow your mind Cause it's my movie! My movie! My superhero movie! it's all about me!, Yeah it's all about me! It's my movie! My movie My superhero movie They'll be lining up to see a movie all about me! No longer a sidekick no that's not me! Picture my bootie up in 3D I'll shake my bootie! in my own movie! It's my movie! My movie My superhero movie They'll be lining up to see a movie all about me l'd have the most impressive, cool and scary, big, mean, hairy, adversary, BUT NOT TO WORRY! I'm the man in charge! Yeah i'd have an alter ego! I'd be a billionaire Standing tall with ADULT SIZE HANDS!!!! And gorgeous hair! (Gorgeous Hair) Cause it's my movie! My movie! My superhero movie It's all about me, Yeah it's all about me! It's my movie My movie! My superhero movie They'll be lining up to see a movie all about me! No longer the sidekick Control Freak: (SIDEKICKS ARE LAME!) Robin: ''Now im the superhero puttin' the villains to shame'' R-O-B-I-N Is the name! Oh! and i have my own hero music too It goes bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, BOOM! It will play everytime i entered the room Then i'd say my sweet and omnivus catchphrase "Crack an egg on it. Ka-Kaw!" It's my movie! My movie! My superhero movie! It's all about me Yeah, it's all about me It's my movie! My movie! My superhero movie! They'll be linin' up to see a movie all about me It's my movie! My movie! My superhero movie! It's all about me Yeah it's all about me It's all about me yeah! Letra en Latino Robin: ''Seria increíble'' Y seria tan cool La mas colosal película de un superhéroe Que el mundo vio jamas El cine arderá con explosiones Y efectos especiales '' ''Con toneladas de Efectos especiales Mi capa será de efectos especiales Te va a deslumbrar Así es mi peli, mi peli Y es de superhéroes Se trata de mí, sí, se trata de mí, sí Es mi peli, mi peli Y es de superhéroes Formaran filas y filas, baby trata de mi No más un patiño no lo seré Ese es mi bote esta en 3D, el bote muevo, en mi proyecto Es mi peli, mi peli Y es de superhéroes Formaran filas y filas, baby trata de mi Tendría un extraordinario Grande y malo Impactante adversario No se preocupen, que me encargo yo Y tendría un álter ego Millones que gastar Orgulloso, con manos grandes y Cabello de galán (De galán) Así es mi peli, mi peli Y es de superhéroes Se trata de mí, sí, se trata de mi, sí Es mi peli, mi peli Y es de superhéroes Formaran filas y filas, baby trata de mi No más un patiño Control Fenómeno: ''¡Patiño que horror!'' Robin: ''Yo soy el superhéroe que al villano venció'' R.O.B.I.N ese soy yo! Oh, también mi propia música se oirá, dice Pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom ¡POM! Sonará cuando llegue a cualquier Y diré mi frase amenazadora: "Cacarea Empollando, KaKaa!" Asi es mi peli, mi peli Y es de superhéroes Se trata de mí, sí, se trata de mi, sí Es mi peli, mi peli '' ''Y es de superhéroes Se trata de mí, sí, se trata de mí sí Curiosidades * Slade dice parte de esta canción para que Robin vea su película hipnótica que el hizo. * Jacob Jeffries cantó esta canción en lugar de la voz del actor Scott Menville de Robin en la versión en inglés, sin embargo en la versión latina, Reinaldo Rojas mantiene su voz en la canción. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Solo en películas Categoría:Objetos de Robin